Dark Knights
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Mages have all but vanished overnight. Cursed. Can one woman save the ones still alive? What's her story, her history... All will be revealed when an enemy, thought to be dead, steps back into Magnolia.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Magnolia wasn't the same. Not after the eclipse a year ago. Something happened, powerful and dark. The full moon was normal, it should have been. It wasn't.

The full moon, at its apex in the midnight blanket of stars, bled red. The sky had turned the color of spilled blood, the clouds pitch black. There was no light from the disc up above.

A mist crawled over every street. Clinging to doorways and window panes. Slipping beneath cracks under doors. It seeped, silently, over every mortal in Magnolia. No mage felt its presence and no non magic user would know any better.

The mist flowed and swirled. Then it was gone with the break of dawn. Reversing before anyone, even early risers, saw or felt whatever it was.

Come morning is when the change was felt. The massive guild hall, which housed the countries strongest magic guild, Fairy Tail, was desolate. Empty. Not a soul was found.

Rune knights were called, yet, not a single mage was there. Not in their own homes. Or anywhere. All over Fiore that fate filled day, no mages were found. The council scrounged up who it could in the capital, but their search was for nought. For months they tried and failed.

Fairy tail, Sabertooth... Mermaid Heel and all the others, any established guild was devoid of members. Vanished, without a trace.

Magnolia, without its credible guild and massive amounts of customers and mages, quickly lost its economy. Ships closed and markets became ghost towns. The once small army of Rune Knights dwindled down to a few dozen. The taverns turned angry and filthy. Apartment buildings once safe places, now gutted and filled with homeless. If a person couldn't protect themselves, they were targeted.

Within a year, Magnolia had went from one of best and brightest cities of the country, to one that needed to be avoided at all costs. Oak town in its hayday of Phantom Lord, was a thing of the past but now, Magnolia was the new Oak town. Without mages and without rules.

Our story begins, on a cold day. With rain pelting down in icy sheets, the afternoon of a Thursday. Deep into the west side of the city, where the taverns were full of bootlegged moonshine and whiskey, and the worm floorboards were pounded by booted feet as a singer walked on stage.

Her boots were worn, several years old with hardly any tread left at all. Her jeans were faded and had numerous patches in the knees and thighs. The leather jacket she wore was cracked in places, a bit too big on her frame from so many years of use, was hung on the railing of the stage.

Her hair is neon blue, long and braided down her back. Eyes, her eyes unsettled people, so much so that they thought her blind on a first glance. The milky white of them solid, no iris or pupil. But she could she just fine, nothing was wrong with her vision at all. Simply born that way. But she wore sunglasses, so she could keep her job at the tavern. So others wouldn't shrink away in fear.

With the way the city thrives now, with its brothels and taverns, dark shops. Everything has its price, and prices will be paid. It's a wonder there's still food, but there is, not cheap either. So her body is heavy set, she only sings and plays for the house band five days a week. Nothing else for her to do. She needs the money.

The drums start up, and the guitar sings it's melancholy melody. Her hands grasp the microphone with a metallic ring as her fingers graze over it and her lips part.

~"No one calls you honey... when you're sittin' on a throne..."~

This is the story of Ashton Blitz.


	2. Chapter 2

One

The rain fell and boots stomped through the gathered puddles and overflowing curbs. Heading southward and away from the empty shadowed streets where lacrima lamps barely gave off any light in the thunderous storm hanging over the city. Heavy drops of water slapped against worn leather, the hood was cotton and soaked through. Giving only the appearance of staving off the water from the angry skies above.

Ashton makes her way through the streets, a pocket of jewels from her shift and a satchel over one shoulder with a loaf of bread. It was well past midnight and almost approaching dawn, yet the storm hadn't lit up. Every few moments a flash of lightning would split through the dark haze only to vanish, and then a roll of thunder would sound seconds later.

As another strike of thunder shook the ground, her steps paused at the sudden shift in the air. Like eyes watching from the shadows. She stopped, looked this way and that calmly. Then continued on her way.

The further she strayed from the city limits the more intense the feeling of a grip on the back of her neck became. Inside her jacket pocket, knife held in a fisted hand as she kept going. She would not run, and she would not scream in fear. Her very reputation depended on her always being calm, collected, unshakable. Unapproachable.

The trees grew thicker and taller, the path her feet tread was worn and on each side the weeds grew tall as her hips. The cottage she bought was just inside the edge of the forest surrounding the city. It had been abandoned though only recently, the landlord selling it to her cheaply several months ago. It had been fully furnished, left as if the occupants had vanished.

It was stone walls and heavy wood floors, two stories but simple and small. Open rooms and large windows. Wrought iron was forged into every doorframe and window sill, gorgeous limbs of the metal flowing over ceilings and holding up the couch.

Her boots kept their same pace as they neared the small porch, stomping up the steps as her other hand fished the iron key from her pocket to unlock the door. As it clicked into place and she turned the knob. A howl broke through the chorus of rain and froze her spine in place. Angry snarls seemed to bleed from the dark forest around her, wind whipped the tall grass and weeds around the cottage.

Her body spun and her back hit the front door, the sudden movement causing the sunglasses on her nose to slip and fall to the stone porch. Her pale eyes searching the rain for whatever had made such a noise. Fear crept up her neck. Without mages, without any rune knights worth their salt nearby...

White met ruby red eyes staring at her from the other side of the tiny yard. Another snarl ripped from in invisible throat and this time, Ashton gave into fear. The door thrust open and slammed behind her as she turned the heavy bolt on both top and bottom of the door, just in time to feel a heavy body slam against it and the barking of something with huge jaws snap at the heavy wood.

"Motherfucker!" Ashton screamed out, stepping away from the door and throwing open the small coat closet just to the right, there had been a sword left in the small house and she's kept it for this reason, intruders.

Grasping the heavy weapon in her hands, with no clue as how to wield it properly and no strength to raise it more than her midsection, Ashton flared at the door. Damp blue hair fell into her face and she ignored the way the leather of her jacket slicked to her torso like a second skin. Just focused on the pounding at the door for long momntes.

A long howl rang through the air, icing the blood in her veins and then silence. Nothing but the rain pelting down outside and the crack of thunder echoing from the mountains. She stood like that for an hour it felt, until the weapon in her hands became too heavy to even hold and it clattered to her floor heavily. The broad sword was still in its sheath.

Ashton heaved a sigh and leaned onto the back of the couch, her breathing now labored as she tried to figure out just what had happened. Not wanting to leave the safety of her home, she only glanced at the door, checked the locks and then turned. She was hungry, and just relieved that whatever it was had done gone.

It wasn't the first time something had attacked the front door. Or followed her the moment she stepped into the forest to the cottage. Yet every time nothing ever came of it, so why worry too much. Whatever it was only wanted food, she always reasoned with herself. And it would do her more harm then good to tell the rune knights about it. It would only give them a reason to follow her home, out of the city, and away from anyone who could hear. The knights in this city were scum and she'd rather not have one of them touch her ever again.

Bread with stew, bowl in hand and glass of water, Ashton sank into the kitchen chair with a heavy sigh. She'd clean up after she ate, if she waited she'd never eat tonight and she hadn't eaten all night at the tavern. The chair held sturdy and strong, with woven streams of metal as each leg and the back was twisted and molded to look like tree limbs. Whoever had lived here before had great taste for good craftsmanship, that was certain.

—

Come morning the rain has slowed to a soft sprinkle and the sun was doing its best to peek from the heavy grey clouds covering the skyline. Cool mid morning light touched over Ashton's cheek and she blinked awake. Cup of hot coffee, cayenne sprinkled on top. Worn pages of a journal and pencil, and guitar in hand. Ashton sat out of the porch of her cottage. The overhang large enough to keep her dry from the sprinkling rain. Her toes cold and cheeks chilled, but the coffee warmed her inside and the guitar in her lap was focus enough to ignore the chill in the air.

The guitar was something left behind by the previous owner. It's heavy, as if made of metal and iron, and sometimes Ashton loses her balance is she doesn't plant her feet just right when picking it up. With spikes at the end of the neck. The body of it was blue and the other half a white grey with what looked like bars. And on the bottom of it we're three thick links of iron, attached and clinking softly whenever she moves the instrument. It played beautifully, she just didn't understand how, with it being made of metal and having no circuits or ports to attach it to an amp. So she assumed it was magicked and left it at that.

Notes flowed and when she discovered what she was hearing in her head played on the guitar, she quickly moved to scribble the notes down so she wouldn't forget. It was a magic, that had nothing to do with actual magic. Writing music was a special euphoria in its own right, and to a person unable to wield actual magic, it was amazing to feel.

She paid no mind to the passing of time, alone out here in the trees. When a twig snapped at the edge of the clearing, she barely glanced up. Until red eyes made her freeze in place, hand hovering over the journal. Fingers slowly starting to tremble as she moved her gaze back to the clearing edge. The bushes thick and overgrown. But there, in the shadows that seemed too dark for it to be midday, were the eyes she saw last night.

The longer she stared the more she noticed. Underneath the eyes was a long snout of black fur with dripping fangs covered in saliva. Above them with sharp pointed ears not unlike that of a wolf. But the size of the head just wasn't right, it was huge. Add in the fact that the head was near the tops of the bushes, gave her a chill. Blue hair broke free of the braid as the breeze pushed towards the clearing edge. The muzzle of this creature opened its maw more and breathed, deeply.

Ashton didn't exactly know what to do, not in this situation. She's come across the stray dog, a single coyote and more than hundred rabbits. But this looked like a wolf but not like a wolf. It was too big, too broad in the shoulders... holy fuck it's walking out of the bushes!

Ashton found herself gripping the guitar in her hands, the heavy instrument making her arms strain to hold it aloft instead of on her lap. It moved strangely, like it took every step carefully. Paw prints were left in the muddy patches of the clearing and they looked the size of dinner plates. Closer and closer, until it's front paws were standing on the stone of the small porch and it was eye level with her as she sat in the metal chair.

"Nice.. wolf?" Ashton murmured through trembling lips. This wasn't natural behavior, and now all she wanted was some magic in her veins because this wasn't a normal wolf and she knew it deep in her bones. The way it was still as it sniffed the air around her, the intensity of its red eyes. No, something was wrong here.

It glanced up at the window looking into the cottage, then to the front door that was open to let the cool breeze move through the house. With wide eyes Ashton watched as the wolf-thing, climbed completely onto the porch and then made its way into the cottage. As it's tail flashed out of her vision she scrambled to heft the heavy guitar up like a weapon and follow the beast into her home.

"Hey! Get... get out! This is my house!" And the beast whirled on her, twisting to snarl and snap it's many fangs at her hips. Barely a foot from her, Ashton's eyes were wide but she held her ground, though her arms shook trying to hold up the guitar like she was .

She took another look at this thing as it bared it's teeth at her. The fur about its shoulders was thick , the joints themselves wide and broad, heavy with muscle. It stood to her hips, maybe a little taller. It's body was long , hind legs spread wide as its tail swept the floor with its long length, thick with fur. Red eyes bored into her own, complimenting the deep pitch black of its coat. Small silver grey marking dotted its front legs from paw to elbow. Another row along each side of its snout and even more where it's eyebrows would have been. More lined the edge of its pointed ears.

Locked in a staring contest she was the first to move, no longer able to hold up the guitar and letting it drop to the couch as slowly as she could. Red eyes followed her movements then it relaxed its posture slightly. It's mouth closing completely. Then it turned, walked through the hall and then up the steps. Leaving Ashton confused by it's actions.

When she mustered the courage to follow it, it was in the bedroom. Laying on the bed as if it owned the place. It's nose turned to the open window and it's eyes closed as the breeze gently tickles its fur.

She didn't really have any idea as to what was going on, but the wolf didn't make another move toward her as she came forward and stood by the bed. Even with the giant wolf lay atop it, the bed was still huge. It looked... melancholy.

Slowly, Ashton moves to sit on the edge of the bed. She's just made it this morning with fresh grey sheets and a deep blue blanket from the linens closet. But now there were paw prints and fur dusting over it. She couldn't make herself care too much as she settled on the mattress. The animal only turned its head to look at her.

"You're awful tame to be living out in the forest..." she softly spoke, moving to place a folded knee in front of her as she turned to the wolf.

It growled low in its throat. But didn't react otherwise.

"You knew where the bedroom was... did you used to live here maybe?" Its head whipped to look at her, tall pointed ears perked. "Maybe the previous owner was your master?" Its ears laid back and eyes seemed to narrow.

Ashton leaned back some and tilted her head as the wolf only narrowed its gaze but then chose to ignore her and look back around the room. Her own gaze looked down, zeroing on its huge paws. And the claws that shifted in them. The wolf's nostrils flared and tilted back to her.

"Okay... just... goddess, please don't fucking bite me..." slowly Ashton lifts her hand and reaches out to the snout of the massive wolf laying on her bed.

It's ruby red gaze seemed to narrow, nose sniffing for a moment a few inches from her fingers. Then it pushed forward that small space and placed its muzzle against my palm for a moment before pulling away. It didn't let her pet it, didn't act like it wanted to be, but it lay its head down and closed its eyes.

"Well alright then..." Ashton relaxed fully against the headboard and looked at the big wolf skeptically. "Guess I got a fucking wolf..." it peeled open one eye, huffed, and then closed its eye again.

—

Later, afternoon came and went. The wolf left the house for an hour then came back, Ashton assumed it was taking care of its business so she ruled that it was house trained somehow. Obviously it knew the property well enough. It had to have been left behind by the previous owner. At dinner time, Ashton didn't have anything for it to eat so she poured it a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread, set it on the porch as the rain still came down softly and they ate in silence.

At eight at night, Ashton dressed and stood at the doorway. Unsure wether to leave the animal outside or trust it enough to not destroy the inside of the house while she was gone.

"I have to go to work..." like it could answer her. But it stood from the floor, shook out its coat and then walked through the door. Vanishing into the shadows as if they swallowed him up and he was gone. She stood there amoment, mouth agape. "Well okay then..."

Ashton locked the door behind her, pulled up her hood and started walking to the city through the forest trail. As she melted from sight, Gajeel watched from his spot hidden in his shadow magic.

Using the shadows, Gajeel flashed further into the woods. Almost to the mountains, to a hidden cave system no one seemed to know was there. He let out a yip of greeting as he ran through the entrance. Mud and rain water dripping off his coat as he ventured further into the cave and shadows.

-Gajeel?! Where have you been?!- a series of barks and whines came and as he rounded a corner he ran smack into a deep midnight blue wolf. The both of them scrambling as they tried to stand once again.

-get the fuck off me Bickslow!- Gajeel snarled and finally found his footing, snapping his large jaws at the blue wolf.

-man we thought you went feral!- came the blue wolfs replay as it finally stood and laid its ears back. It's deep crimson eyes looked worried. A second pair of lighter red eyes formed the smaller black wolf of Rogue at Bicklow's shoulder.

Because going feral...

Let's go back a bit. To just after that fated blood moon that crept out of nowhere. The mages caught in that black mist were changed. Bones broke and muscles shrunk until every one was a different animal. They woke up in the mountains around fiore, lost and afraid.

When they recognized each other, small groups were made as they tried to find others. Their family. And they did. But it didn't last long. The weaker ones were the first to go feral. To give in to the animal bodies they were cursed with. Soon, only the strongest mages in each guild were left sane.

Gajeel had found Bickslow, along with Laxus, just months ago. But before them he'd been on his own. And before that, he'd lost Pantherlilly first. Then Levy and Romeo. Running into Natsu later but he'd already succumbed to the animal as well as Lucy and several more of his nakama. But then Laxus had stupidly ran out to sit in a lightning storm, and been struck. The voltage couldn't be sustained and he'd suffered a traumatic heart attack. They'd done their best to bury him with no hands.

Since then, it's been Gajeel, Bickslow, and recently they'd found Rogue. Sting was still missing. Cobra was somewhere in the nearby forest but he refused to stay with their group preferring to be by himself. Gajeel couldn't find it in him to worry too much about the poison slayer. He was still himself, that's all that mattered.

-I'm fine. We're close by my house... there's a woman living there now- pain aches through his chest as he lay on the pelts of their kills, a massive nest for the three wolves who oddly didn't mind sharing the space.

-did you eat her?- Gajeel rolled his eyes at Rogue's comment.

-no, but she thinks I'm a pet...- the barking laughs from both Rogue and Bickslow caused Gajeel to snarl into a roar that almost sounded like his dragon.

-idiots! If I gain her trust we'll have a fucking place to sleep in safety!- they both stopped laughing, sobered at the thought of having a warm place to sleep and food that wasn't half dead rabbits and deer.

It's only been a year, but they were tired of living quite literally, like animals. They couldn't access but the barest of their magic and with no way to speak to humans, no way to tell anyone of their plight. They'd lost so many friends and family this past year. Their homes and lives were stolen from them. And they have no idea why or how.

-tomorrow I'll go back. See what's she's like- Gajeel couldn't get the image of her playing his guitar out of his mind. Or the way her voice was deeper timbered from so much singing but held a lilt to it that was soothing no matter what she was saying. The inside of his home was left alone with very few differences, she'd barely made her presence there noticeable.

He'd go back. And hopefully, the three of them would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Two

Ashton despised all of the rune knights with a fiery passion. On Friday nights they chose the Ravens Crow, the tavern she worked in, to get drunk while off duty. They were the worst ones she'd ever come across. Barely did their jobs, constantly drunk and always leering.

Captain Henks was the worst one. The one she feared more than anything. He was there, sitting at the table across from the stage and drinking down tankard after tankard of spiced rum. An older man in his mid-forties but a powerhouse of strength. He was tall and broad and used his size and strength to his advantage every chance he could.

Ashton couldn't get out of there fast enough at two in the morning. She barely stayed long enough to take her pay for the night before dashing out the back door and through the alley. The captain had given her a lewd wink as she'd finished the last song of the night and Ashton wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He was drunk and she was half his size.

Nightmares of the first time he'd cornered her in an alley kept her feet moving even though it was a torrential downpour outside. The way his hands had left bruises and she'd had to waste precious savings to stay in bed an entire month after his attack. To this day she still thinks she needed to find a healer or a doctor. But she didn't have the money then, now it just seemed stupid to waste her hard earned money to tell what she knew. She was scarred inside. Broken.

He'd hit and punched, thrown her around like a rag doll and after an entire night trapped beneath him, he shoved her to his men. She'd woken up in the gutter, coughing up blood and nearly naked save her jacket and what was left of her panties hanging off one thigh.

Her boots slipped on the overflowing sidewalks but she kept walking. She would not run, not yet. Running meant she was frightened, running causes a predator to advance. Ashton had made it her mission in life to not appear to be prey. Her eyes scared off enough people, but that didn't stop others. So, she always stood tall no matter her shorter height. She always stayed silent and kept to the edges of crowds. If she wasn't seen, she couldn't be remembered to be chased.

Closer and closer to the thin line of trees that edges the forest, further from streetlights and the city. If she made it into those woods, she'd be home free and escape an encounter with the captain. Ashton broke into a jog the moment she passed the threshold of trees and tall grass. The heavy rain strained her hearing, making every splash sound like a boot hitting the wet ground around her. Thunder clapped and she feared they were stomping boots after her all around.

Her cottage was in sight, she could see the small light she kept lit on the porch. Casting its yellow glow to help guide her home at night when she worked. Just a few feet and she'd be home-

"What are you running from Blitz?" Ashton's feet slowed. The voice was right at her ear, heavy bodied footsteps squishing mud beneath boots as a hand reached out and grasped her bicep.

"Captain..." Ashton forced her body to calm and her voice to stay even. Her eyes quickly scanned the forest through the rain, they were alone. So, he hadn't brought along any of his men.

"Aw, don't be so uptight with me Blitz. Now, how about you be a nice hostess and unlock the door." She glanced at the door, it had a few small indents and marking where a mud-covered boot had tried to break it down. Whoever had built the cottage, wanted it protected that's for sure. But Ashton was on the wrong side of the door.

"Can't, lost my key. Guess you'll have to go back to town." He shook her, hard enough her shoulder felt as if he was going to rip it from its socket. Her sunglasses slipped off her face to land in the mud.

"Open, the door." Henks' breath was heavy with rum and stank of garlic. His grip bruising the flesh of her bicep as he squeezed it in his wide grasp until a small gasp of pain slipped past her lips.

"No." Ashton's voice seethed through clenched teeth as she glared through rain covered lashes. Lightning flashed, in the corner of her gaze just behind Henks, red eyes glowered.

The wolf...she'd nearly forgotten. Oh god please help... please be trained to attack...she didn't linger on the eyes, let her gaze waver as if she was frightened. And she was, she just didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Don't deny me what I want..." he shook her again and her head jerked to the left as he slapped her. The smack of his big palm on her rain damp cheek making her gasp in alarm. She tasted blood in her mouth and she stayed looking in the other direction as she fought the dizziness in her vision. "Now open that door Blitz."

A snarl sounded and then she's on the ground, her side splashing mud and water as she watches the captain shake off the big body of the black wolf from his arm. The armor he wore protecting him mostly from the bite but it had left dents in the plating. With a shout it righted itself and moved to stand over top of Ashton's body, pushing her down into the mud beneath its belly. Its forelegs spread, and mouth open as saliva dropped down its sharp fangs that glinted like steel in the dim light of her porch.

"You'll pay for that fucking cunt... get that thing collared..." it snapped its jaws once more, then threw its head back in a howl that echoed through the forest. Two more howls responded from the edge of the clearing. With that warning, Captain Henks righted his chest plate and scowled through the pouring rain. Then he was gone, stomping down the path and away from her cottage. She hoped.

She didn't even think about it, just leaned up and wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck as she gasps for breath. Her eyes wide with panic and shock. The wolf froze, stiff beneath her grasp but she couldn't find it in her to care as she whispered into its damp fur. "Thank you..."

A nose that didn't belong to the wolf in her arms touched her back and she startled enough to release her grasp in its fur to look to her left and behind. Coming face to snout with another wolf, its tongue lolling out of its wide mouth. Deep... red eyes... Ashton looked from one to the other but couldn't spot a difference but then again the rain was coming down hard enough to start stinging her skin.

The one who'd protected her nosed her shoulder while the other pranced. Yes, it's pranced, to the porch to shake out its fur and paw at the door. Standing, still a little dizzy and blood still seeped onto her tongue. The wolf at her side leant into her hip and she was grateful for the help as she made her way to the porch and found her key in her rain-soaked jeans. As the door opened, Prancer, fuck it that's his name now, waltzed into the cottage. The other helped her to the door but stood inside of it so she couldn't close it.

They both let out soft rips and another, slightly smaller black wolf stepped from the tree line hesitantly.

"What the fuck...are there any more of you? Cause...gotta tell ya, that's lot of kibble I can't afford right now..." soft growls responsed but the third wolf came forward. Shook out its fur as much as it could and wiped it paws at the mat.

"I've fucking lost it..." Ashton reached up to rub at her forehead. Closing and locking the door behind her. The largest wolf growled. She looked behind her and noticed she hadn't deadbolted it. "Happy?" It nodded... "Oh fuck, bastard got me harder than I thought..."

She stumbled to the side, boots filled with water squelching with every step and her hands grasp the back of the couch to steady herself. If she could get to her bedroom she'd be fine. There was a bottle of aspirin in a drawer in the bathroom and she wanted a hot shower. Ashton didn't have the state of mind to wonder if she made the right choice letting in three giant wolves into her house. But then again she didn't really care since she only had a slap to the cheek and a possibly fractured arm. She got off easy.

Her boots kicked off, she made it to the stairs and leaned on the metal banister. Gaze lifting up the steps and she groans as her other hand grasped at her head. "Fuck..."

It was just a single flight of stairs. She could do this. One foot in front of the other, trying to swallow the metallic taste of her blood as she half crawled up the steps. When she stumbled and felt her body weight shift to fall back down the precious few steps she'd made up, one of the wolves caught her and steadied her back while another came to her side and stood under her outstretched hand.

"Thanks..." she murmurs and grasped the wolf's scruff gently in her hand to steady her as she makes it the rest of the way up the steps. Though once she gets to the bathroom she shuts the door on them, she needed a second.

Her back slid down the door and her wet clothes chilled on the smooth stone tiles of the floor. Her hands trembling at her sides as she came to terms with her encounter with the captain. It wouldn't be the last she would see of him, and now that he was stopped tonight, he may very well try again soon. And that terrified Ashton.

His touch, even over her leather jacket, left her feeling slimy and filthy. Ignoring the pain in her arm she stood, stripped and stood under the hot shower as it poured over her. Blindly she reached out of the curtain to the sink, grasping her toothbrush so she could brush her teeth while in the hot spread. It was unladylike but she didn't care, it got the job done. The frothy toothpaste was pink as it swirled down the drain and she brushed until it was no longer.

Wrapped in a towel, a fucking huge towel this previous owner must have been a giant seriously, Ashton swallowed more than the recommended amount of pain pills. Three instead of two, but her head was throbbing and she still had work the next two nights. A good night sleep would help.

Three sets of varying shades of red eyes blinked at her as she opened the bathroom door. Three massive too big for normal wolves sat in a neat row just a couple feet from the doorway. Ashton blinked, wondering if she accidentally took too many pills or if she was simply going nuts. This was just, weird.

Now that she could see them clearly in the candlelight of the ceiling hanger, she could see the subtle differences between them. The middle wolf she recognized, its silver markings standing out in its black pelt. It was the largest, wide in shoulders and hips with more fluff at its scruff.

The one to the left was so black it looked blue. Its own eyes were a deeper shade of red than the others, the pupil more rounded then the other wolf's, which was serpent-like in its thin slit. This one had some sort of strange coloration about its snout and between its eyes. A slight different shade but she couldn't tell if it was an actual shape or just a random marking from birth. It was a scant inch or two taller than the big wolf in the middle, but it was leaner. Its tongue lolled out, showing a dark mark on its tongue she couldn't make out.

The last was smaller, little over half the size of the other two. It held itself pridefully and straight, its chin tucked low and eyes extremely watchful. They were a lighter shade of red though no less dark and ruby colored. It's was slim, lithe looking. Could possibly be a pup of one of the other two? Maybe?

"Well... fuck." Ashton leaned her hip against the solid wood dresser and crossed her arms over the towel that was double wrapped about her body. Her blue hair was darker from being wet as it hung clinging to her neck and dripped down to the floor. She ignored it, used to the long locks of it being unruly and heavy but not bearing to cut it.

"You brought back friends I see." The one in the middle let out a puff of air from its lips. Taking a careful step forward, Ashton reached her hand out for the others to sniff at. They did, but only one short sniffle and they were done. So weird.

She didn't get how they were so calm or seemed to be well trained. She didn't care. Ashton wanted to sleep.

"Thank you, for earlier." She moved to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, reaching up to move the damp hair from her neck and wring some of it out. "I'm going to bed... don't eat me or my shoes." With that the room went into shadows, Ashton dropped her towel and slid into the cool silky sheets of the bed, rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

The three wolves shared a similar look for a moment. The largest settled on the floor by the foot of the bed, on a wool rug soft to the touch. The midnight blue one snuffled over the floor and dresser before flopping down in the doorway of the bedroom. And the smallest simply lay where he had been sitting, head on paws and eyes closed. Three sets of ears swiveled at every sound from the raging storm outside.

-What do you think that was about?- Bickslow snuffed, hoping to keep the sounds they made as wolves low, so not to wake the sleeping woman in Gajeels bed.

-Don't fucking know, don't fuckin care- Gajeel growled, low in his throat not unlike the rumble of thunder outside. He'd scented the fear wafting off of her a mile from the house. The acidic taste of rotten lemons and kiwis filled his senses and he'd run from the fresh kill of deer they'd all been eating, not caring if they followed or not.

When he scented that disgusting mixture of unwashed skin, armor, and rum, he wanted to destroy whatever it was that smelled so filthy. Get it as far away from his home as possible. This was still his territory, even if the dragon part of him was still sleeping, this was his home. And he'd protect it with all he had.

Then it had been a rune knight, not only a knight, but a fucking captain no less. Hoisting the blue-haired woman up by her arm, sneering down at her. Gajeel had been seconds away from barking, hoping to scare the male away. But then the brute had slapped the woman, Blitz he'd called her, and Gajeel had smelled the iron in her blood staining her teeth. He cursed this body and it limitations, if he'd had his iron claws and fangs, his dragons will, then the male who'd dare attack a woman would be dead in a single slash.

He'd felt a pulse last night. As he'd stood over her in the mud and rain pelting on his back from the sky. A pulse of what he prayed would come back to him. A little flicker of his power, his slayer magic came back to life for a moment. He'd felt iron coat his fangs and for a split second, he felt it thrum through his body. Maybe they had a chance to reverse this, to save themselves from this curse set on them.

-We stay here- Bickslow met his gaze, long tongue hanging from his open happy jaws and nodded. Rogue opened one eye, blinked and then closed it again. His way of agreeing. Somehow the iron mage had become alpha of this small group, and no one ever said anything different.

He looked up and around, relaxing now that he was home. In his own room, even if a woman had bought his house, it was being taken care of. His nose tilted and he spied a lock of electric blue hair over the side of the bed. She needed protecting too. Even if she looked every bit blind with those phantom eyes, that was something he'd never seen before. Strange.

Morning broke the storms heavy cloud cover, and warm sunlight filtered through the curtains to gently wake the sleeping blunette on the big bed. Her head swam and felt heavy, the cheek that had been slapped was swollen and puffy. And her jaw aches. Ashton groaned and reached up to touch her face, gasping out a cry of pain when she felt her cheek.

"Fuck..." opening white eyes to the room around her, Ashton found herself once again face to snout of a giant wolf. Red eyes gleamed at her and the big muzzle opened as it panted, tongue hanging from its jaws happily. "Oh... yeah." She'd forgotten about the wolves in her house.

Uncaring of her nudity, Ashton sat up and the sheets fall away from her body. The wolf glanced down at her and then paused, staring at her chest. Ashton raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers at the animal. "Eyes up here furball." Its tongue slipped back into its mouth and it sat back on its haunches.

She couldn't focus on it, her head hurt. Making her way to the bathroom, stepping around the big one with silver markings, she stood in front of the mirror and groaned pathetically at her reflection. That was a very black eye, cheek swollen and turning purple now in the daylight of midmorning. "Fucking shit..." Ashton sighed and rummaged in the drawer where she kept medicine. Popping back several more pain killers dry, she grabbed the grey robe hanging off the hook by the bathroom door and made her way down the stairs.

Several sets of clawed paws followed her down the steps and she turned to find the three wolves sitting at the bottom of the steps just behind her. Reaching up to pull her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck she watched the three wolves for a moment.

"I have three wolves in my house." She murmurs to herself and then crosses her arms. "And you're all..." Ashton glanced down and sighed, great, all three were males. "Okay, I guess you need names now." Talking made her cheek and jaw ache but she ignored it, the pain pills would kick in soon.

She looked them over once more and rose an eyebrow at how differently the taller one acted then the other two. He was much more active and honestly, hyper. Tongue hanging out of his mouth and happy grin pulling back his lips over sharp teeth. But he was tall and had a strong countenance when he didn't have that appendage hanging halfway to the floor.

"Knight."

She looked at the smaller one, with a stoic expression of it could be called that and calm demeanor. Dark as the shadows in the hall that seemed to cling to him somehow. Easy enough.

"Shadow."

Then to the big one, the one that had first shown up and the one who'd attack Henks the night before. Protected her. With his intelligent eyes and big bulking body. Silver markings over his front legs and snout. He looked like a Vikings hunting dog, a companion to Kings.

"King."

Kings eyes widened for a second and then it barked, its tail lifting to thump a few times on the wooden floor. "Good, everyone has names. I'm fucking hungry." She turned and went to the kitchen. Groaning when she realized she had no food for them to eat. "What the fuck do I give fucking wolves? Bunnies? Ugh. Eggs and toast... fuck I need to go to the market..."

She rambled on and on as she started to make breakfast, all three animals making themselves comfortable in the archway that led into the kitchen from the living room. Bickslow and Gajeel found it humorous she was muttering to herself but. Gajeel sobered when she mentioned bunnies. It reminded him of Lucy and last he'd seen of her she was already dead and being eaten by Natsu. The fire slayer having gone feral and forgetting the blond had been turned into a small fox.

Ashton was laughing to herself and it made Knight stand up and tilt his head, one pointed ear bent in half as he looked at her. She'd put a mixture of scrambled eggs and bacon into three metal mixing bowls that were in the cabinet and set them in front of the wolves. "I'm feeding wolves, that I have named and let into my house, bacon, and eggs." She laughed again to herself. "I'm fucking going crazy."

Gajeel rolled his eyes when she turned her back to slump into a kitchen chair at the table. Instead of focusing on the food in front of him, and once the taste of crispy fat filled bacon crunches under his jaws, he went crazy and scarfed down every hit he could. Bickslow and Rogue following suit when they too, tasted the food they'd been craving for months. Real food. Not warm bloody meat from a fresh kill.

Rogue took it a step further, his bowl moved with every bite and he chased it around the floor. Bumping into the counters and then the corner of the table. His tongue laving over the metal bowl as he licked up every crumb. A soft laugh startled him and he looked up to the milky white eyes of the blue-haired woman.

"Were you hungry fella?" She reaches to her plate and handed him a large piece of bacon. Rogue slowly moved forward to lightly take the piece on his teeth, wary of accidentally really hurting her with her sharp fangs. Once it was clear of her fingers he snapped it into his mouth and barely chewed it before he swallowed. "Well, now I know you won't eat my hand if I feed you." She hesitantly reaches out and her fingers touch the top of his head. When he doesn't move away, Ashton scratches between his ears and smiles.

"You guys can't possibly be wild...are you even wolves?" She leaned her elbows on the table and watched as Knight rolled onto his back, legs kicking up to the air and tongue rolled out. She chuckles and tilts her head at him. "Hyper fuck... shit! You guys probably need outside!"

Ashton had never had pets before. Scratch that, she had tried to nurse a baby rabbit back to health when she was maybe five but she'd accidentally squeezed it so hard she killed it. Her track record with animals was short and not that promising, at all. She didn't really know anything about pets or how to tend to them. Opening the door Knight and King both bolted out the door, chasing the other in too fast circles in the wet grass around the small yard.

A wet cool nose found her hand and Ashton looked down to find the pale red eyes looking up at her as it sat by her side. "You're a quiet one aren't you Shadow?" She scratched behind his ears once more and then sighed. Glad the pain pills were working and she wasn't hurting as bad. "Okay, I need to run some errands before my shift." She turns back to the house, leaving the door open as she made her way back upstairs to get dressed.

-Okay, stop acting like an idiot- Gajeel struck out a hind leg and tripped Bickslow into a rolling mess of fur covered in wet grass and mud.

-Oh fuck off Gaj- Bickslow shook out his fur, purposefully throwing the mud onto Gajeel.

-We can't let her be alone in town, what if that captain finds her again?- Gajeel sniffed the air, the raining storm seemed to be finally passing after nearly a week.

-We're too big, if we go the knights will stop her and question her about us- Bickslow leaned and curved his back so he could scratch at his neck with a hind leg.

Gajeel eyed Rogue, who had been watching from the porch and listening to both them and the woman in the house. Rogue was substantially smaller than them both, more excused just a really big dog mix. He and Bickslow were nearly the size of horses.

-Reyos- Rogues head snapped to Gajeel and he stood, making his way over. -You'll have to go with her into town, you won't be noticed as badly as we will- Rogue's ears lay back and he tumbled low in his throat.

-I'm not sure...-

-What if she's attacked again?- Rogue's gaze returned to the cottage and he huffed a long sigh. Instead of answering he went back to the door and sat by it, waiting for the blue haired woman to exit and lock the door. She was already lacing up her boots, sliding a pair of sunglasses up to her nose. Makeup had hidden most of her swelling and bruised cheek.

Gajeel and Bickslow had laid their bodies on the porch, and she glanced at them as she closed and locked the cottage door. Neither of the two moved but Rogue stood at her side.

"No, stay." She held out her hand with her palm out. But as she started to walk away from the house, Rogue stayed at her hip and matched his steps with hers. "Dude, stay." She gently placed her hand on his hindquarters but he stood firm and didn't move. "Seriously?" Rogue only stayed still at her side and she groaned. "Goddess... fuck, okay whatever. Don't eat anyone, please."

His tail swished gently, still held low but he started to walk alongside her. Ignoring how Bickslow was laughing, she touched his ass! behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Three

"Goddess, try to look more like a fucking puppy, Shadow. Everybody thinks your fucking feral." Ashton half growled half whispered to the black wolf as she knelt by it, giving the image of a woman petting her very large and scary looking doggy.

Shadow narrowed his gaze for a moment and Ashton swears to the gods that he rolled his eyes at her. Then he barks and licks her cheek, tail wagging and feet prancing. As if ready to go in any adventure that his mistress takes him. Ashton rolls her eyes herself and wipes the slobber off her cheek as she stands and continues on her way, hand down to her side so she can keep contact with his somehow soft feeling fur.

They walked down through the market center, wary eyes always found Ashton but now they were more narrowed and zeroing in on her more than usual. Hood up, sunglasses perched on her slim nose and free hand grasping her pocket knife inside of her jacket pocket, she kept going until she found the stalls she needed.

Bread from the baker, he eyes the dog and tries to haggle her. He gives in with wide eyes when the dog growls. He'd tried to give her day old loafs for the price of fresh.

A few odds and end toiletries from a small corner store. They don't like the dog in the shop, but once they catch sigh of red eyes they just stop talking altogether. Dog shampoo is a must at this point. Not wasting conditioner on all that fur.

Ashton stops at an alley. Her eyes tracing the shop windows just inside. An old magic shop that's barely open. Chewing the inside of her lip and taking a step down the alley, soft fur just barely touching her fingertips. The chime above the door is old but still rattled as she goes inside. It's dim and dusty, but well lit enough to let her look through the shelves.

She passes books and scrolls, odds and ends all over and scattered about but still seemed to be in some sort of order. Her fingertips graze over the edge of the shelves, Shadow just barely touching her leg.

"Blitz, haven't seen you in a while." The little old woman behind the counter emerges from a doorway covered by curtains.

"Been workin'. Got anything for me?"

And the woman purses her lips as she looks at the big dog. "Might want to collar that thing, afore it attacks someone." Shadow gave a low rumble, his eyes flashing redder in the dim light. "Humph. Yeah, got a few crystals the other week, been keeping em for ya."

She leaves and soon re-emerges from the curtains, a palm size box in her hands that she lightly taps on the counter. Ashton sets down a small handful of jewels but the woman snatches the box back up. "Gonna need more girl, these are in higher demand now. What with the mages missing all over the country."

Ashton leaned her elbow on the counter and sighed. The other hand flicking the knife from her hand and gently twirling it about her fingers. "Ya ain't gonna scare me youngin'. Either take it or I'll sell it to someone else."

Ashton slaps another handful of jewels down on the counter and snatches the box from the woman's hands. As she turns to leave she spies a roll of grey leather and grabs it. Holding it in her hand as she stashed it in her bag, eyes connected with the old woman's the entire time over the rim of her glasses. Then she turns and leaves, Shadow at her heels as she picks up the pace back to the main market.

A soft timbered yip came from her side and Ashton glanced down at the wolf. Its head was tilted to the side some, eyes almost questioning and its ears were laid back somewhat. Ashton flicked her gaze back to where she was going.

"One more stop, then back home." She reaches down and scratches Shadow behind the ears, relieved when he still follows close to her.

At the butcher she counts her jewels left and begrudgingly buys far more meat than she has before. But the butcher slips the wolf a chunk of liver he's carving on the chop block and cuts her a break by wrapping the meat double so it won't drip blood in her bag on the way home.

It's not until she's near the outskirts of the city, passed the canal and waterways, that her spine stiffens and she hears Shadow let loose a low snarl. The thick scruff at his neck seeming to fluff out, his shoulders tensing and tail low to the ground. Ashton turns her head and spies the shine of armor on the opposite street. Henks is standing there with arms crossed, a new bracer on his forearm where King had bitten it the night before.

"Blitz." Shadow snarled louder, his shoulders pressing against her leg and his body bracing as of to make himself look bigger than he was. Henks' gaze traveled to the wolf with a sneer and a narrowed gaze. "Get a collar on that mutt, don't you know there's a leash law?"

"Noted. Anything else?" Her voice was low but held strong, Shadow's pelt in her fingers to keep her grounded and calm.

"You look good Blitz." His tongue flicked over his top teeth, ending with a lewd sneer as he openly eyes her frame. Making her skin feel slimy and covered in dirt as he looked over her snug pants and leather jacket over a plain blue vest top. Then he turned and was gone.

Ashton didn't move until he was out of sight and then Shadow gave a shove to her legs. Shuddering at the look Henks had given her, she started down the path out of the city and into the trees. Shouldering her heavy pack and trying her best not to outright break into a frantic run. Henks terrifies her, plain and simple.

Once the pair passed the clearings edge that led to the cottage, a chorus of barking ensued where Knight and King leapt from the brush to sniffle and yip at Shadow excitedly. Ashton felt herself relax a bit and smiled at the trio of wagging tails. They were like puppies, really big puppies. With really really sharp teeth. And Ashton felt a little relief at the sight of them standing and wagging their tails at her.

"Hi guys." She murmured and scratches both of the wolves ears before turning and unlocking the heavy front door. Several sets of clawed paws clicked on the smooth hardwood, making Ashton stop just to listen to it a moment. She's been alone way too long out here.

Ashton puts away her scores for the day, making sure each wolf gets his own share of the meat she bought. And then she sets the small box down on the low table in front of the couch. Her hands cupping her chin and elbows on knees as she stares at the box. It's her release from reality but also her one true demon in this world.

Lacrima were amazing feats. They powered phones and television, lit up houses and all sorts of other things. Crystals specially made with mages magic essence in them.

Lacrima were also Fiore's most addictive drug.

With a practiced hand, the stone can be crushed finely, added to a solution of water and then injected into the blood stream. With an unknowing hand, it can be crudely crushed and inhaled through the nose or simply swallowed down the throat.

Either way, the person ingesting the lacrima powder is quickly set off on the worlds best high. Mixing a high powered aphrodisiac, a steroid, pure adrenaline, and a shot of clear power, all together into one amazing experience. The drawback, was it was extremely addictive. Very few people who try it ever stop using after the first time. More often than not the addict will then ingest too much, throwing the addicts body into hyper focus and then the heart will stop.

With the majority of the most powerful guilds gone, lacrimas were easily becoming a lost way of power and communication.

Ashton was an addict. she loathed herself for her weakness. Yet the drug was the only thing that caused her to get through the aftermath of Henks first attack. If it hadn't had been for the euphoria and the pain numbing, she would have died more than likely from the blood loss and injuries. Or killed herself, she's not really sure how it would have played out.

A wet nose touched her wrist and Ashton jolted back to herself, lost in her memories of the attack, why she needed the drugs in the first place and the contempt in herself for needing them in the first place. Her gaze found the rubied eyes of King, inches from her face. Her hand reached out and she gently touched the side of his big head and scratches just under his ear. He didn't blink and just sat there with this look in his eyes. Almost... worry. She shook her head, seeing things again.

Her hand left King and she tapped the box with her nails, contemplating it. Wanting the rush, the pleasure of it rolling through her. Better than any sex she could ever imagine. The itch in her bones eased for another month or two. She wasn't a bad addict, only buying enough to take small doses. She wouldn't allow herself to became so far gone she sold everything she owned just for a fix. But she still wanted it. She still needed it to a tiny degree.

The nose came back, pushing her hand away from the box. Ashton, thinking King just wanted some attention, reached back and petted at his big shoulder. But instead the wolf made a noise low in his throat and went to take the box.

"Oh no you don't." Grabbing it before it could be snatched in big jaws, she stood and set it high on a shelf across the room. King gave her a sort of disgruntled look and she again brushed it off. Knight came up to her side and licked at her hand with his long tongue and it made her smile. Her jaw aches a bit and she winced back to a frown. Her fingers reaching up to graze at her jaw and cheek. It still hurt.

"Looks like I'm wearing makeup tonight..." with a sigh she moves to head up the stairs. It was awhile before she needed to get ready for her shift at the Raven's Crow, until then she'd take a quick nap, shower and then drag out her spraying set of makeup to cover up the bruised cheek. Maybe take a hit from the lacrima...

Gajeel watched with narrowed eyes as the blunette climbed the steps to the bedroom, his gaze moving to the small wooden box up on a shelf and he barely suppressed a snarl. His big body pacing from the door clear to the kitchen and back. Bickslow and Rogue both watch curiously until Gajeel stops and glares at the floor.

-What's wrong Gaj?- Bickslow stood to sit across from the other wolf.

-I thought it was all destroyed but... I know that scent...- he looked back at to the offending box and this time did growl low in his throat. -that's lacrima crystal.-

Bickslows head whipped to look at the box, he moved forward to lay a gently paw on the shelving and stand on hind legs to sniff as close as he could. His eyes widened and he plopped back down to all fours. -Never tried it but... I've seen it in action. How is she alive if she's using?-

-I didn't peg Ashton for a drug addict...- Rogue popped up in the conversation but his comment had both of the other wolves turning to look at him.

-You got her first name?- Rogue rolled his eyes but nodded. He'd heard several townsfolk whisper the woman's name while they were in the city.

-Ashton Blitz, she's not well liked...- he didn't mention most of the whispers were curses directed at the blue haired woman. Wanting the witch to leave, the mad woman. The siren. The white eyes demon.

Gajeel rolled his own eyes at that. - None of us were at some point- he looked back at the box. -Crystal was originally made into a sort of candy form, back when I worked for the council I had to take down the source. I suppose someone else started making it, tweaking it because they couldn't make it the same.- he sneered, wide lips pulling up in a silent snarl. That shit was addictive to the point of one and done.

-Wouldn't she be showing signs? Shaking? Increased strength? Ah... magic sprouting out of nowhere?- Gajeel started his pacing again as Bickslow asked his questions, he didn't have any answers.

-Theoretically, yes. We keep her from it, there's no other way around it. She could die. I have no idea what it's mixed in with now. Or how often she uses, it's not mixed with her scent.- Solemn understanding crossed over the other two and they instead moved up the stairs to lay over the floor while Ashton dozed on the bed. Electric blue mane of hair feathered around her as her chest gently rose and fell.

Bickslow watched as Gajeel lay at the foot of the big bed and take up a sentinel pose, watching the woman. The former seith mage sighed and sat, staring himself at the blue haired woman. He so desperately wanted to read her soul. Ever since losing his magic, he first felt relieved he no longer had it, but quickly it became apparent he relied on his abilities. Souls told the unerring truth, they never lied. He didn't know he lived in such relief because he knew when someone lied to him. He wanted to see her soul for himself. Check her mental stability or if there were residing fears more than for the knight captain.

-Should one of us follow her back tonight?- Rogue perked his ears at Bickslows low whine and he responded with his own.

-I'll go again. Most gave me strange looks but you were right, I was mostly thought of as an overgrown dog.- he rolled his eyes but felt it was his job now to accompany Ashton into the city.

Gajeel stood and came over to the smaller wolf, nipping at Rogue's shoulder affectionately even for the former iron slayer. Thanking the younger wolf in their now normal wolf way and then moving back to his former place. The relationship is what Rogue would have dreamed about years ago. A brotherly sort of mentor and apprentice relationship with the much larger and more powerful slayer. Strange how being cursed into animals gave Rogue that chance he always wanted. But now they didn't have their slaying magic.

-Are your shadows whispering?- Gajeel's soft whisper of a rumble shocked Rogue to whip his head about and stare wide eyed at Gajeel. Since their curse, Rogue has had the barest minimum of his shadow magic released to him. It was so difficult to even hide himself in the dark but lately, he's been gaining more and more. Just whispers of more power relinquished to him.

So yes, he heard the barest tiniest whisper of the shadows the past few days. They still promised power and blood, he heard them. And if Gajeel brought it up, then the iron dragon heard the shadows whispering as well. Pale red met ruby as Gajeel and Rogue's gaze connected.

We're their powers coming back?

Three sets of red of looked to the others, silently agreeing something was afoot and maybe. Just maybe. This curse could be lifted.

/ her body felt hot, blood pumping through her veins scorching with blazing fires. Skin slick with sweat and more dripping from her flesh as she rode out wave after wave of the purest euphoria she'd ever had. Her hips rolling and weaving as she straddled a wide muddled waist. Her hands gripping thick locks of raven hair as heavy hot breath fanned over her neck as her partner panted in his release.

Her insides warmed and she sighed as the molten heat of his essence poured into her very core. Long fingered hands gripped her waist and sharp teeth sunk into her neck. Another set of tough calloused hands roamed over her sides and breasts. Different lips found the soft spot behind her ear and she groans as arousal starts to form in the pit of her belly once more. Broad chest now against her back as she's bodily moved to a different lap. Her former partner only now at her side, whispering filthy words into her ear as the new male sinks into her wet heat with reckless abandon.

She's wrecked. Simply and purely wrecked, with pleasure that she cannot for the life of her think of anything else but the rolling waves of it in her system.

Opening her eyes finds a set of royal rubies flashing at her beneath… a metal studded brow and sweat slicked wild hair not unlike that of a rare black lions mane. Metal studs followed the line of a sharp royal nose and a mischievous devilish grin with even more studs along his chin. She stared wide eyed until a heavy thrust sent her gaze away from the man to her side to focus back on the one rutting into her with hurried thrusts.

Red eyes found her again but these were the color of warm blood. With little flecks of black twirling about the iris... three deep green rings centered there. A wild mohawk of sapphire blue hair met her fingertips as he lifted her hips and he sat up, now lazily thrusting into her as she sat on his lap and his back to the wall. A cocky smirk split his lips revealing stark white teeth and beyond normally sharp canines. But it's the marking on his face that has her focus for the moment, the figure of a person over his nose, beneath his eyes and traveling around. Her fingertips reach to touch but her hand is seized by a larger one and pulled back to wrap around the slick length of her previous, and studded, partner.

"So pretty for us... so wet..." She shuddered and whimpered, her throat raw from what felt like days of non-stop exhausting pleasure. His eyes flashed a toxic green, almost misting outwards. "Your soul's so beautiful baby..."

"Such a good girl for us, so good..." a deep male growl sounded at her side, another against her chest where lips were searching and teeth bit. "Fuck, perfect little dragonness for me..."

She mewled. Writhed in their arms until she once again came undone.../

Ashton woke with a heavy gasp and her heart racing like she was high on adrenaline. Ruby eyes found hers and Ashton did the only thing she could on instinct. She squealed like a frightened mouse and scrambled backwards. King had stood on his hands legs to place his paws by her on the bed, making him so much taller then he already was. He looked at her with worry in his gaze but all that came to Ashton was the trickle of her arousal in her panties at the way those eyes reminded her of ... her dream...

-All it was... dream... dreaming ... -

"Fucking... hell..." King didn't leave his post at the edge of the bed, his huge frame almost hovering over her as he lowered his head and a low whine erupted from his throat. "I'm good..." she whispered softly, still mesmerized by the same eyes on this wolf that were on the mystery man in her dream.

With great reluctance, Ashton moved and King let her, she stood and ran more than walked to the bathroom to slam the door and jump into the icy spray of a cold shower. Her breathing unsteady as the water ran over her heated skin and slowly calmed the raging inferno between her thighs. "What... the... hell..." she'd never had a dream that vivid before. At least one she remembered.

Gajeel's nose was flared and a low growl was barely kept in his chest as the scent of morning dew and lavender, heady and muggy in the air, passed through his nostrils. His scruff about his neck lifting a bit as he paced back and forth between them bed and the bathroom door. Bickslow smelled it too, his tongue rolled out of his mouth to taste the heavy scent easier. They'd smelt it quickly after she fell asleep and it lasted an agonizing hour and half or more before Gajeel couldn't take anymore and tried to wake her up.

As wolves they hadn't had a single urge in that way. Not even a thought really. Because how in the hell would they even take care of an erection?! They were animals! And wolves being rare already in Fiore, even if they went feral they'd have a hard time finding females. They all shuddered at the shared thought of their minds being that far gone.

Rogue, blessedly, wasn't hardly effected but the heavy arousal in the air from the woman. Him just being on the younger end of the age and not really caring one way or another.

The water shut off, some rustling sounds from behind the door and then Ashton stepped out. Toweling dry her hair, white eyes glancing to the curious wolves as she turned. Dressed in trim fitting dark pants and a deep purple vest top. Her hands taped at a small wooden box nearly identical to the ones the lacrima were inside downstairs on the shelf and Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck it..." she grabbed the box and went back into the bathroom. The door clicking shut before Gajeel could wedge even his paw into the opening.

-no! Fuck we can't let her take that shit!- he did the only thing he could in this form. Claw and paw at the bottom of the door and whine a pitiful sound he detested coming from his own throat.

"Dude... chill!" Ashton's voice rose like she was reprimanding a pet and Gajeel only barked at her in response. He wanted to help!

It was no use, Gajeel was strong in this form. But he built this house with his own hands and every door was heavy and unmoving. Shit. So he sighed and sat at the door, glaring at the heavy wood before his snout.

He heard every sound she made behind the door. Opening of the box, rustling of glass inside of it. The slap of fingers to flesh as she would look for a vein to appear, the running of water and the crunch of a mortar and pestal as she ground the crystal into a fine dust. Then the hiss of pain as the needle sunk into flesh, then the soft sigh of relief and euphoria taking over her body.

Gajeel hung his head and lifted his wide lips on a silent snarl.

Moments later, with a lot more pep in her step, Ashton opened the door and placed her special box back onto the dresser. Her lips smiling as she started humming and with happy movements picked up her meager pile of make up and started to cover the bruise under her eye. Gajeel only flared at her from his spot, Ashton not even noticing his countenance.

"Okay boys, I gotta go make jewels." She reaches out and scratch Shadow's ears, patted Knight on the head, but when she went to pet King he only glared at her and didn't react to her fingers gently trailing over his neck.

She let them outside, locked the door and pulled on her leather jacket as she pocketed her keys. Still humming as she placed sunglasses on her nose and made her way down the path toward town.

-go- Gajeel didn't mean to snarl, but he wouldn't stop his anger if he could. Rogue only nodded and leapt after her, staying hidden and silent as she walked so she wouldn't see him. Rogue would watch over her and if anything happened he'd send out a howl for them to know.


End file.
